


Haven

by Megane



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Twins, Banter, Body Paint, Club/Rave Outfits, Clubbing, Dancing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Friendship/Love, Gladio's Not Here But He's Mentioned, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Music, Musicians, Rave, Slow Dancing, Surprises, The Twins are DJs, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: It might come as a surprise, but Noctis actually likes going to clubs. He's not a clubber by any means, but he likes the reprieve. It's a world away from his own; he can enjoy the no-strings-attached bliss that comes with knocking back a shot or two and dancing his worries away.And he's surprised when he finds out who shares this sentiment as well.





	Haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



It might be strange to learn, but Noctis liked clubs. He wasn’t a club-hopping type though; he didn’t go every night or anything like that, but there was one he visited relatively frequently. It had its downsides, of course, as most public spaces did. The music wasn’t always his type of thing; sometimes, the lights were too dim and hurt his eyes. To be fair, the bright lights did that as well. The close contact of bodies always made him uncomfortable at first until he started to relax. But wow, when he was actually fully into his surroundings, he enjoyed pretty much everything. He felt new, cleansed. He didn’t feel suffocated by responsibilities, trapped in his apartment like it was a prison. In the club, he felt more connected to people as he made skin to skin contact or as a friendly hand brushed his shoulders in passing. He even liked the thrill of making eye contact with a nameless stranger who eyed him flirtatiously and smiled at him with enough mystery to make him curious.

The club he liked to visit had a different theme for every night. Wednesdays and super late Thursdays nights (slash very early Friday mornings, depending on how you looked at it) were always booked for the rave. At first, the booking always seemed weird to him. Why Wednesdays? And then why would they have _another_ rave the next night right after stand up? Noctis didn’t understand it, but once the Argentum twins dragged him to the club a few times to watch their sets and sometimes just to hang around, he started to fall into the rhythm. Now the club—the rave nights specifically—became a part of his routine. Thursdays always worked better for him. He always left the club feeling a lot better and ready to take on his busy weekends. He woke up sore sometimes, sure, but that usually depended on how much he partied or if he accidentally got mixed in with the mosh pit. It happened to him three times in one night before. He still didn’t understand how his luck was that bad.

Though, if he was being completely honest, it did feel great to let out some frustrations by taking and throwing a few punches.

But for as much as he liked the rave, Noctis didn’t like going by himself. The one or two times he did were _fine_ , by and large, but he hated hailing a cab and going home alone. He usually went with the twins. Because they were DJs, they were usually at the club most nights anyway to play a gig or two. Noctis always toyed with the idea of taking Gladio or Ignis, but ah. He didn’t think that they’d be really into it. For as kick back as Gladio could be, the club scene didn’t really seem to fit him. If anything, he might end up playing bodyguard or bouncer instead of just enjoying himself. And Ignis… Well. Noctis just couldn’t see it. Something about the whole affair just seemed outside of Ignis’ realm.

But the thought crossed Noctis’ mind again tonight. It was nearly three am; he was still in his suit from a family-slash-business meeting earlier in the day. The most he did was remove his tie, and that was thrown over one of the dining chairs right now. He ran his fingers along the side of his phone, staring down at it as it charged. That urge hit him again to hit up Gladio and Ignis and see if the two were down to go clubbing tonight. He could perfectly imagine how Gladio would have reacted—good, bad, and otherwise—but he was having a hard time imagining how Ignis would’ve. For some reason, that bothered him a little.

Noctis pressed the lock button on his phone. When the screen came to life, he swiped up and quickly tapped in his phone’s password. His fingers hovered over the screen before navigating over to his text messages. He tapped on the Specs chat thread. The last message sent was from Ignis. A very succinct _Anything you wish_ and Noctis felt his heart race just reading it. He almost forgot what he was about to send a message for.

Just as he remembered, he heard a brief but rhythmic knocking at his door. From the beat, he knew it had to be—

        “Noct!”

        “Nooo-kuuuu-toooo!”

—the twins.

Noctis turned towards his bedroom door and strutted out just as his front door opened. Prompto had a spare key; Ignis and Gladio had ones as well, but unlike Gladio and Ignis, Prompto liked to stop by late. He usually announced himself before hand. Usually. Unless Futurus came along. The front door opened, and sure enough, the two blonds saw him and grinned dual smiles. Before Noctis had a chance to question them or prepare for what he was sure was going to be a late night outing, the two grabbed him and immediately began out the door again. Futurus was in charge of pushing Noctis to the elevator while Prompto closed and locked up the front door.

Noctis wasn’t able to get a word in edgewise with the two babbling over each other. He looked left and right from Prompto to Futurus, trying to figure out which of the two he could get to shut up first so he could get some answers. Unfortunately, he wasn’t able to find a talking entrance until they were out of the apartment complex and halfway down the street.

        “Guys, _guys_.” Noctis reached out and clapped his hands on their shoulders. “I can’t deal with you both in stereo. What’s going on?”

        Prompto immediately started bouncing with each step he took. “We got a full gig!”

        “The club likes us so much they booked us for the closing,” Futurus replied with a smug smile and combing his fingers through his hair.

        “That’s awesome.” Noctis lowered his hands and looked between the two, Futurus on his left and Prompto on his right. “So how long will you go on for?”

        “Just an hour and a half!” Prompto assured with a crisscross wave of his hands. "Nothing too long.”

        “You’ll like it,” Futurus began. “Prompto says that he picked a few songs you could even dance to.”

        Prompto stammered immediately. “I-I mean, _hey_!” He leaned forward to glare at his younger brother. “If we’re gonna leave him by himself, we might as well be cool about it.”

        “Uh-huh,” Futurus teased with a knowing smile.

Noctis rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. He looked over to Prompto before noticing what the blond was wearing. He looked over Futurus and gave a slow nod of his head. “You two look ready."

Prompto had on a tank top, which was more holes than fabric at this point. Underneath the tank top and just visible through the holes was a white pentagram cage bra. On his legs, Prompto had on black liquid leggings with dark blue distressed fabric patches on the knees. His trusty gunmetal grey fold over boots completed the look.

Futurus, on the other hand, was more painted than his brother was. The underside of his chin down to his sternum was painted black; the paint faded just over his nipples. His arms matched the look. He had black paint all over his hands up to his forearm where the paint faded neatly around his elbow. He had a long sleeve shirt wrapped around his waist. His pants had a full right leg, but the left was cut off around the knee. He wore combat boots to cinch everything together.

Both twins had a single blue-green stripe painted on their faces. Prompto’s went across his left cheek to the underside of his ear. Futurus’ went down the center of his lips to his chin. And then there was Noctis. He looked down at himself. His dress shirt was untucked; he still had on his dress shoes with the slightly lifted toes. He very much like a salaryman, if only a bit unkempt. In both peripherals, he noticed the twins looking at him.

        “You’re overdressed,” one said.

        “That’s kind of our fault, isn’t it?” mumbled the other.

Noctis pursed his lips together thoughtfully. Then, he pulled off his blazer jacket, which he handed over to Prompto. Afterward, he undid the buttons of his dress shirt. He looked left and then right before pulling back his shirt with a comical flourish. The twins laughed; Futurus whistled, and Prompto cheered Noctis’ strip tease. Noctis grinned and removed his shirt completely. He had an itch to throw his shirt over his shoulder just for the fuck and fun of it, but he decided not to. Instead, he partially tucked it in the back of his pants before taking his blazer and slipping it back on. Prompto held out a hand in front of Noctis, who slowed his steps before finally stopping. The two twins came up in front of him, examining him. Futurus leaned over and whispered something in Prompto’s ear.

        Prompto looked too his brother, eyes wider and more aware. “Oh, that’d be cool.”

        “Ya think?” Together, the twins looked to Noctis. Futurus upnodded his chin. “‘ey, Noct. How d’ya feel about putting in contacts?”

        “Contacts?”

        “Just for the night. It’d spice up your look a little bit.”

        Another thoughtful pause, and then Noctis walked forward. The twins parted to let him pass. “What kind?”

        “The white-bluish ones that glow in the dark!” Prompto offered as he fell in step with Noctis again.

        Ah, that did sound cool. Noctis gave a shrug. “Why not?”

The twins cheered again. Prompto pulled his phone out of his pocket to hail a car for the three of them. Soon, they were on their way downtown, and, after a little detour, to the club.

 

Noctis didn’t wear contacts a lot, so he was glad that the special effect ones didn’t bother his eyes too much. Either way, he had eye drops in his back pocket just in case they did. And if they became too unbearable, he wasn’t above throwing them in the trash. When they stepped up to the club, it only dawned on Noctis at that very moment that he didn’t have his wallet on him. What little money he did have was stashed in his front pocket, and some of it had been used on the eye drops. No money, no wallet, and definitely no cell phone. He bit down hard on the inside of his cheeks as they walked up to the front. He deflated with relief. No bouncer outside.

        “We woulda talked you inside,” Futurus said as he placed his hand on Noctis’ lower back. “Don’t worry; we’re kinda famous around here.”

        “Whatever!” Prompto replied with a laugh in his voice.

Noctis grinned. At least it took out the effort of him saying it. The three walked into the club together, and it was in full bloom by the time they stepped fully inside. There were a couple more groups on the dance floor than Noctis was used to seeing. Most of the patrons and a couple of the bartenders were covered in bright, neon coloured paint. Noctis wasn’t sure who was in the booth tonight, but the music was _poppin’_. He felt the bass thrum through his entire body, forcing the breath from his lungs and making his heart beat in time with the rhythm. He and the twins brought their hands up to their chests simultaneously and halted in place.

        “H-h-holy shit,” Futurus yelled over the music with a laugh. He curled his fingers against his bare chest.

        Prompto closed his eyes and bobbed his head to the music, trying to find a rhythm before reaching over to pull Noctis closer. “Wanna get a drink?” he yelled in question.

        “Or six!” Noctis shouted.

Prompto smiled and pulled Noctis towards the bar. Futurus followed of his own accord, and the three of them started on their first shots. They were served by a redheaded bartender whose face and clothes were smattered with paint. He seemed to be taking it well though.

        “I’ve seen you here before!” Noctis shouted, tapping on the counter as he spoke.

        “You too.” The redhead upnodded. He looked left and right to the twins. “You came with them?”

        “Hey, Ro!” The twins shouted as one, leaning close into the center to be heard.

It was amazing; the music itself wasn’t too loud, but the bass was overpowering everything. Noctis raised his brows, casting a slight glance over his shoulder before refocusing. The bartender leaned in close to catch each of their orders. Noctis just ordered “Whatever” because he couldn’t come up with a single idea for what he wanted. He brought his elbows up on the counter, laced his fingers together, and let his mind trail away as the bass thumped in his skull. He wondered if someone was trying to call him right now. He wondered if, by some freak coincidence, Ignis knew he was on Noctis’ mind and was trying to text him right now. Noctis figured it wasn’t possible, but still, he wondered.

The shots came out. The bartender set them down quickly but with enough care that alcohol didn’t spill everywhere. Prompto and Futurus both got three while Noctis only stuck with two. The bartender quirked his fingers, silently requesting for Noctis to come closer. “This one’s ‘Moomba’s Wrath,’” he said. Noctis stared at the amber red liquid curiously. He grabbed one of the shot glasses and gave it a curious sniff. He could smell something sharp and flavourful. Cinnamon? He gave a little shrug. He raised his glass in front of him, and the twins knocked his glass with both of theirs. Noctis closed his eyes, knocked back his shot, and whoa. Moomba’s Wrath indeed.

The drink went down smooth; there was a little kick from the cinnamon at first, but right as it passed, there was a secondary sensation. It burned the back of his throat something fierce, but it tasted pleasant all the way down regardless. Noctis brought a hand up to his throat and coughed. A barely made out the noise of a shot glass slamming down in front of him. Prompto shook his head hard and let out a sharp whoop. Two of his glasses were empty. Noctis looked over, and Futurus had his second shot in his hand. Instead of drinking it, he had the bartender leaning forward so they could talk more closely.

        Prompto turned around, looked over Noctis’ shoulder, and stared at his twin. He scoffed—silently by Noctis’ ears—and then leaned closer into Noctis. “He’s gonna be at it until we start.”

        “At what?” Noctis replied.

        “Flirting with the bartender!” Prompto motioned out a hand. “Wanna check out the dance floor?”

        “Sure!”

Prompto gave a thumbs up, and the two of them grabbed their last shots and knocked those back. Noctis felt a rush behind his eyes, and he felt of a tingle right along the bridge of his nose. Prompto pinched his eyes closed, shook his head hard, and then turned around in his seat. Noctis followed after him. The two of them left the younger twin to his own devices. If what Prompto said was true, Futurus probably wouldn’t move until it was time for their set, and chances were that if Futurus wanted to, he’d be able to find them pretty easily. Noctis took his blazer and fanned it against himself as he followed after Prompto. There was a shift in the music. It was a lot more ambient trance style with much less bass. It still pounded through his body, however, and pulled him directly into the music. He bobbed along with it, and his eyes traveled along the dense crowd.

He could see a lot of smiling faces, but most people were just focused on dancing. As he expected, there were a lot of people pressed closely together. He could make out what seemed to be a group of five or six people groping and holding each other as they moved their bodies to the rhythm. There were a few people here and there, moving through the crowd. Some were moving towards the metal stairs on either side and heading up towards the upper floors.

As he looked around, an intimate scene unfolded before him. There were two people: one who was tall with braided hair and paint all over their face and shoulders and the other who was wearing a crop top and had paint coating their sides like neon tiger stripes. The tall dancer slid their hands along the brunette’s curveous frame. The brunette glanced up with wide eyes. They didn’t seem to be wide from surprise but just naturally big and doe-like. The brunette reached up to cup the other dancer’s face and was pulled back-to-chest against the taller frame. The dancer with the braids moved their hands down to the front of the brunette’s pants. Noctis turned his gaze away.

There were other things going on in the shadows under the metal walkways. Some people were talking; others dancing. He spotted a couple closest to him and a trio just a bit further of way. The two parties were only interesting because everyone involved was kissing slowly and tenderly, in spite of the upbeat urgency of the music pulsing around them. Noctis coughed and looked away again. This time, he focused on Prompto, who seemed to be his safe bet.

The blond was completely lost in thought. He had a stern expression on his face as he listened to the music. He was tapping foot and finger as he analyzed the music in his head. He did this sometimes; after they’d leave the club, Prompto would give Noctis his complete break down on how a song could improved or be made into a great remix. Noctis watched silently and was grateful the distraction. Since he was watching Prompto’s face, he watched as the blond’s expression changed. It melted from stern into ecstatic in a matter of moments. The beatific smile was what made Noctis turn his head. He saw Ignis walking towards them. Well, that explained why Prompto was— Wait.

        “Ignis?!” Noctis shouted in disbelief, unsure and uncaring if he was heard over the music.

Ignis was truly a sight to see. He had paint all over him. His low-riding jeans were mostly free of paint, but there was a giant smear across Ignis’ left thigh. He must have wiped his hand earlier. Or maybe someone else did it. Regardless, Ignis didn’t seem too put off by his appearance. If anything, he looked for all the world like this was his domain. He moved with the same graceful ease he did in everyday life. He just looked more… relaxed. Ignis smiled at Noctis before looking over to Prompto. He brought a hand up to his ear and the other hand he pantomimed scratching a record. He raised his brow curiously. Prompto nodded his head, leaned over, and pointed to the right towards Futurus still at the bar. Unfortunately, Noctis wasn’t much of a participant in this silent conversation. He was a bit shell shocked at the moment.

Ignis was wearing a fishnet long sleeved bolero with numerous holes all throughout. Okay, bolero might have been a bit too formal. It was entirely possible that Ignis just took a pair of fishnet stockings and modified them a little bit. (Possible, yes entirely. Noctis knew that Ignis was handy, but still considering the setting and this attire, it was still a massive surprise.) He was topless otherwise, and his jeans looked as if they were just barely sitting on his hips. Ignis' eyes were covered with a visor, and his hair was smoothed back into a pompadour. There was paint in his hairline, along the pomp itself, all over his face, on his ears— again, most of Ignis’ bare skin was covered, in one way or another, by paint. Noctis searched Ignis’ face, astonished that this Ignis and his normal, everyday Ignis were the same.

Ignis turned and looked to Noctis. Wow, he looked handsome. Since this was the one place he wasn't expected to be, Ignis had that mysterious air about him that sent a bit of a thrilling warmth thorough Noctis’ body. A new, amused smile came over Ignis. He stepped closer and placed a nimble hand on Noctis’ waist.

        He leaned close and spoke against Noctis’ ear, lips brushing against the cartilage. “You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

        Noctis brought up a hand and cupped the back of Ignis’ neck. “I just can’t believe you’re here!”

        Ignis smiled against Noctis’ ear. “We all have to get out sometime,” he stated, humour bleeding through his matter-of-fact tone.

At first, Noctis had no reaction to that. He wasn’t even sure how to react, but then, a laugh bubbled out of him. He rose up on his toes and hugged Ignis tightly around the shoulders. The embrace was returned with a small kiss against the side of his neck. Shocking as it was, he was glad to see Ignis. After all, he had been coming here, more or less in secret, for a while now. It was just… Ignis of all people. He supposed everyone had different sides to them. At least now he could stop wondering about if Ignis was trying to contact him—hell, he could stop wondering about how Ignis would have received his invitation to go clubbing.

        Ignis lifted his head and asked, “Shall we?”

        “Dance?” Noctis replied.

        Ignis nodded. “We’re here, aren’t we?”

        Noctis smiled and nodded as well. “Lead the way!” He pulled back and was about to tell Prompto when a hand clapped on his shoulder, pulling him down and close.

        “‘m gonna go get with Turus! We’ll meet up later, yeah?"

        Noctis smiled to one side and turned his head towards Prompto’s ear. “Good luck up there!”

        “Don’t need luck when ya got skill,” Prompto replied with a grin.

He looked up to Ignis, gave him a fond squeeze on the shoulder, and pulled away, leaving the two alone together. Before he was completely gone, he snatched the dress shirt from the back of Noctis’ pants. Noctis looked to the back of his pants and then back to Prompto, who only smiled as he strutted away. Noctis huffed a laugh and rolled his eyes. He looked back up to Ignis. A nod. Let’s go. Ignis pulled away completely, took Noctis’ hand, and guided his partner towards the dance floor. Noctis squeezed Ignis’ hand as they parted through the crowd.

Ignis pulled them underneath a walkway where the crowd seemed thinnest. He let go of Noctis’ hand and reached up to peel the fishnet off his body. He discarded it off to the side. Noctis jolted in surprise. At first, he thought Ignis threw the fishnet somewhere to the side without a single care in the world. He had the same urge earlier with his dress shirt, but he didn’t follow through with it. The fact that Ignis did seemed a little outside of his usual character. When he finally glanced over to where the fishnet went, he saw that it actually landed on one of the slanted steel beams that supported the walkway. He relaxed a little before looking up to Ignis. He only just barely registered that the music was different from the last time he heard it. The pulsating bass was replaced with an experimental electronic remix track.

Beams of light blinked with the music, and the different colours flashed through the crowd. Noctis looked around to the other bodies just a bit away from them. People were dancing to their own rhythms, hands over their heads and eyes closed as they moved. He jumped only slightly when he felt Ignis’ hands slide under the blazer, over his hips, and towards his lower back. The touch sent goosebumps over his skin. Ignis leaned in, his voice taking on a more intimate tone.

        “I believe you’re over dressed for the occasion.”

        Noctis laughed breathily. “You’re not the first one to say that.” He pressed in close to Ignis, enjoying the warmth surging between their bodies before speaking again. “You look amazing.”

        “You as well— the contacts are a nice touch.”

        Noctis smiled. “How do you know my eyes just don’t do this in the right light?”

Ignis chuckled; Noctis felt it against his chest. The noise made him smile brighter. It was amazing to see Ignis so loose and just genuinely enjoying himself. The leash of duty had a lax hold on them both tonight. Noctis leaned away and rolled his shoulders back. The blazer bunched up around his elbows, and before he could pull it off, the beat dropped suddenly. Ignis tugged Noctis close. Their groins pressed together as they moved together in a side-to-side rhythm. Noctis flushed, unable to keep the pink from dusting across his cheeks. Ignis watched him with hooded eyes. His fingers crept along Noctis’ lower back and over the waistline of his trousers before dipping underneath.

Noctis bit down on his bottom lip and drew in a calm breath through his nose. He tugged the blazer off and tossed it onto the steel beam on top of Ignis’ discarded fishnet. As soon as he was free, he felt Ignis’ hands slide up along his sides, over his ribs, and then back down again. Noctis threw his arms around Ignis’ neck and closed what little distance there was between them. He closed his eyes, allowing the rhythm and Ignis’ touch to take him away. He kind of wished he had a third shot before all of this, but he was sure that his body and inhibitions would steadily loosen on their own. Especially now that Ignis was here.

Noctis kissed Ignis’ neck and chest, the scaly texture of paint-on-skin underneath his lips. He hummed softly, nuzzled against Ignis’ neck, and sighed in content. A new round of wonder went through his mind. He wondered if Ignis’ heart was beating to the music like his was; he wondered if the usually tight laced male was feeling fire along his skin the longer they touched. Noctis hoped so.

When the music trailed off and just became a steady thudding of bass, he slid his hands down to frame Ignis’ neck between his hands. He rubbed his thumbs over Ignis’ jugular and pulled back. Pale yellow light flashed over them both, the harsh shadows cut along Ignis’ features handsomely. The paint, in all of its reckless splatter, served only to accentuate his features. Noctis’ gaze started at Ignis’ hairline and went down, landing on the beautiful shape of Ignis’ Cupid’s bow. With a quirk of his fingers, Noctis coaxed Ignis down for a kiss.

 _Thum-thum_. A long stretched of silence followed then there was swell of noise, much like a slow inhale, before another rhythmic _thum-thum_. There was cheering all around them. Was it the crowd? Was it prerecorded? It was hard to tell. Noctis pulled away from the kiss. Ignis followed and gave the smallest of pecks to Noctis’ lips. They shared a smile, and then the two of them looked onstage towards the twins.

“Of course,” Noctis said before turning around in Ignis’ arms. He leaned back against the taller frame. Ignis’ paint spackled fingers traced over Noctis' abdomen, following along the faint shape of muscles. The cheering died, and another voice came on over the speakers, pumping up the crowd before the first track started. Noctis reached back, curling his fingers against the low-riding jeans as he held Ignis against his form. Ignis’ arm wrapped around his middle; his free hand smoothed up against Noctis’ chest and trailed up to his neck. Noctis leaned his head back, enjoying the way Ignis’ fingers splayed across his throat.

He wasn’t expecting the kiss when it happened, but he was glad for it either way. Ignis rolled his hips against Noctis, who could only gasp softly in response. There was only a hair’s breadth between their lips when Ignis pulled back from the kiss.

        “Beautiful,” Ignis mouthed against Noctis’ lips.

        Noctis felt the warmth spread up his body and over his cheeks again. “Smooth talker,” he said in reply, more of a whisper instead of just mouthing it.

Noctis straightened up his posture. He moved his hand to take Ignis’ away from his throat and held it over the center of his chest. With his palm against the back of Ignis’ hand, he laced their fingers together. He licked his lips and could oh so faintly taste paint there. It wasn’t a great taste, but he didn’t complain. As promised, the twins played music that was easy for Noctis to fall into. The best part about it was he didn’t have to enjoy it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my author's note. Here ya go!
> 
> Special shout out to my supporters; your patience is amazing and unwarranted.
> 
> This post was inspired by a tweet by heich! [I said I was going to do something with this ages ago,](https://twitter.com/OshKoshSquash/status/822635537496440832) but life got in the way of literally everything. And all of these chaptered things beat my brain into paste, haha. Scroll up from my reply to see the image, of course~ Ignis' outfit is also [based off another tweet by heich](https://twitter.com/HE1Chou/status/862142262083547136)! Damn, doesn't he look good? 
> 
> This is my second fic with Futurus in it. [The Toxic Storm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9661844) being the first. You can read it, but it's going to be getting an overhaul sometime in the near future. Stay tuned for that and for more information about Futurus!
> 
> The original character is Royale, my darling who I've had for years, and first introduced here back in [Roles in Friendship](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3614007), I believe. He'll be popping up more in the future too. 
> 
> Also always, of course, you can also read this on tumblr too if you want to do that thing.


End file.
